On a Night Like This : Pizza Summer and Paranormal Entities
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: TRANSLATE!Both are young have seventeen years is a good scientific future and she ... she talks to the dead Because in a night like this love joined what seemed impossible : An obsessed with science and a girl lover of the paranormal. Professor Membrane / Melinda Gordon ZADR


**IZ is not mine its respective creator Jhonen Vazquez.**

**GW is not mine belongs to John Gray.**

**This small Drabble is based on a scene of chapter eleven souls series suspended only with Melinda and Professor Membrane players**

**Summary: ****Both are young have seventeen years is a good scientific future and she ... she talks to the dead**

**Because in a night like this love joined what seemed impossible : An obsessed with science and a girl lover of the paranormal. Professor Membrane / Melinda Gordon ZADR**

**Pairing: Young Professor Membrane / Young Melinda Gordon ZADR (Zim Dib And Romance) because I could not miss**

**Enjoy reading;)**

* * *

The night is cool, and very few in summer, the two are alone because the parents are away on business, and today is poker night at the home of one of the friends of the mother of his girlfriend

—There's something I do not understand you Do nothing Pizza— ask her out of his house with two pop sodas in hand, to sit beside her.

—I'm a purist, —answers the simplicity with giving him a bite of his pizza.

—As you put meat or fish remains a pizza to become ... A Frankenpizza! an offense for pizza— professor explained as a whole, she laughs but nevertheless, his laughter is beautiful.

—I'm offending pizza— answers with a Spanish accent, those that appear in the series cable.

—If the pizza speak, do not direct the word says— giving a sip of his beer

—Your are wrong, and you should find someone to help you with this— Stash jokes young brunette.

—Today I met someone interesting,— the issue of pizzas has been shelved.

—Should I be jealous? Did this live?— the face of his girlfriend knows that non I see no serious if not interesting.

Both are young have seventeen years is a good scientific future and she ... she talks to the dead, sees ghosts at first was a little skeptical about this, not every day like your girlfriend confesses his part-time job is help spiritual bodies to go in peace.

But gradually it has been relaxed, now that I think a girlfriend talking to entities outside of this astral plane is great and if any of his fellow students could hear that thought shocked immediately but give a damn what others think, he just wants a future beside her.

You can imagine their future kids, a boy who follow the footsteps of her mother and a daughter who is interested in science

— I want to help but can not get into family problems Should I start putting limits you to think — your question is straightforward, would love to go out with his girlfriend to the movies or having a field day with no spectrum pursues asking for your help .

You could charge five dollars per entity, you serious something like the Ghostbusters Mikami— know what you are thinking right now "Are you fucking Kidding Me?" but ignores it and hums the opening of the series to make her laugh, loves her laugh.

—If you do would return me a bad person—

—But I'm glad you do not, because then I think of all the people you've helped and is a very noble work, I said a scientific founder of the REAL-SCIENCE—

—¡Care With your anchovies that are violating the living space of my piece of pizza — Seriousness has been forgotten, now both focus on pizza, or what remains of it.

—¡Surrender AnchovyCome Do it! —'She says with an accent that to others is annoying but in his voice ... it's funny.

—Your if you're upset and need talk about it with someone, then say I need help—says between laughter and laughter may be a medium and a Scientific and be the odd couple that may have, but they love are Youth is a beautiful summer evening with a delicious Italian dish and a rock ballad background.

Definitely could not wish for better night than this.

.

.

.

.

.

.

%%%%%%%

—'So this is what humans call fast food?— Asks the alien to her human boyfriend, the night is young, fresh and glowing.

—The Pizza is one of them, can be considered— answered the young man obsessed with the paranormal.

Several years have passed, Melinda and Professor nothing remains but a souvenir of summer, with the passage of time both matured and took desciciones important in their lives.

But now, in this same neighborhood you can find two young men in the same situation. A loving couple more differences than similarities, the metal background music and thousands of possibilities to imagine.

—How Many thousands and millions of couples have found in our situation Dib Human?— alien question

—Probably very few, one in a million, Today I met someone interesting,—

—Should I feel that humans call jealousy? Not another Irkens true?— and Dib laughs, that same smile with which the medium conquer his father, it is the weakness of Zim, laughing, junk food, soda pop and background music.

Because in a night like this past and present meet again outside a house.

Because in a night like this unio love what seemed impossible: An obsessed with science and a girl lover of the paranormal.

Between Summer and Rock And Roll, are the memories that keeps membrane, because that boy seventeen years and his girlfriend stayed in that night never to return.

Now she is dead, he has a crazy son and a princess with taste in video games, your REAL SCIENCE rises like a tower to heaven.

If only she were alive ...

* * *

**Always wanted to know how serious Professor Membrane young, this is my version of what would have been but was not, and as icing on the cake special appearance by Melinda Gordon.**

**I welcome your riviews**

**Chiara ;)**


End file.
